A Drunk Man Speaks a Sober Heart
by Inazuma1928
Summary: There's a quote somewhere about how people act when they're drunk. I believe it is, 'A drunk man speaks a sober heart'. It means, at least in my perspective, that when someone gets drunk they speak their mind, they don't hide their feelings or how they really feel. But is this quote actually true? We'll see. One-Shot, Lemon


Takao showed up at the other's door with a couple of bottles of alcohol and a wide smile on his face on a Friday afternoon, this weekend being one that they didn't have any practice. Midorima -wearing a casual white button-down, jeans and no shoes or socks- was in the motions of slamming the door in the other's face when Takao managed to squeeze through the small gap, making Midorima shut the door after Takao got inside his home.

"Takao. Get out." Midorima had demanded, glaring at the smug boy as Takao set down the array of glass bottles.

"But Shin-chan~! Look at all that I brought!" Takao cooed, smiling innocently at the other. The point guard kicked his sandals off at the door so he was left in just jeans and a red t-shirt.

"If my parents come home and see us with all of this.." Midorima trailed off warningly, walking over to the counter and propping his elbows on it. They were both only 16, not nearly the age they should be to legally drink.

"Didn't you tell me earlier that they were going to be away for the weekend?" Takao said, already opening the first bottle.

"That doesn't mean that they can't show up at any time!" Midorima yelled, freaking out a little bit. Takao laughed at his overreaction, pulling two shot glasses out of the cupboard. Takao poured some of the brown liquid into the two cups, turning to face Midorima. He held out a glass to his friend who looked between Takao and the glass a few times before finally landing his gaze on Takao.

"I hope you don't expect me to drink that." Midorima stated boredly, pointing at the glass that was being held out to him.

"Come on, Shin-chan! It's just a simple shot! Unless you're not man enough to keep up with even me." Takao taunted, taking a stab at Midorima's manhood. Takao's smile grew when Midorima gave him a competitive look before reaching for the glass.

'He's almost _too_ easy to manipulate..' Takao thought with a laugh, waving the cup out of Midorima's reach. His actions were answered with a questioning glare.

"Come on Shin-chan, it's tradition!" Takao whined, holding his arm out so that it was waiting for Midorima to link their arms. Midorima glared and sighed before he finally linked their arms. Takao smiled proudly at the win and passed Midorima his drink. The two brought their cups to their lips and swallowed down the bitter liquid.

One and a half bottles emptied, Midorima and Takao fell onto the white couch laughing.

"You're kidding?! How did you not get killed for that!?" Midorima laughed out, a drunken flush of red on his cheeks. This was one of the first times Takao's ever seen Midorima show this side of himself, but he wasn't sober enough to appreciate the moment. It wasn't just Midorima who drank all of that alcohol.

"I'm a fast runner, what can I say?" Takao chuckled, raising the bottle to his lips. The two ditched using the shot glasses after the first bottle was gone, and just started drinking out of the bottle. They were both too drunk to care that they were indirectly kissing, as would everyone else who drank that much. The two burst out into another fit of laughter, throwing their heads back into the soft cushions.

"Hehehe, wanna play game?" Takao asked stupidly, getting up off the couch and holding his arms out for balance.

"What kind of game?" Midorima asked with a smile, bringing the bottle that was left in his care up to his lips. There was a long stretch of silence after Takao entered Midorima's kitchen, but Midorima was too drunk to really care about what his friend was doing.

"Shin-chan, you don't have any!" Takao whined when he came back into the living room. Midorima raised an eyebrow and placed his annoying glasses on the coffee table. Yeah, he wouldn't be able to see well but the glasses were beginning to annoy the hell out of him.

"Don't have any what?" Midorima asked, taking another swig before he put down the bottle.

"Pocky!" Takao cried in the doorway of the kitchen and the living room, shocking Midorima. Midorima stared at Takao in surprise for a few moments before he burst out in laughter for the millionth time that night.

"_That's_ what you wanted to play? Haha, Takao! Hahaha!" Midorima let out before he was practically falling out of the couch in laughter. His profuse laughter was embarrassing the black-haired point guard until his face was a deep red.

"Sh-Shut up! I've never played it before and I wanted to try it!" Takao squealed, growing even more embarrassed by the second.  
"Takao. I apologize, but we don't have any pocky." Midorima laughed, calming down his hysterics a bit. Takao let out a small 'Hmph!' as he sat back down.

"Well, this sucks." Takao pouted, hitting his head back on the cushions.

"What sucks?" Midorima let out before he set the now empty bottle on the coffee table.

"I wanted to get to the good part of the pocky game!" Takao whined as Midorima set down the bottle.

"The good part?" Midorima let out, his fried brain not letting him be able to think through what the other said. Takao nodded and leaned forward until his lips were pressed into Midorima's in a sloppy, drunk kiss. Takao pulled away when the other didn't respond and smiled sheepishly.

"Haha, I don't know-" Takao started his apology but was cut off.  
"Takao, if you wanted to kiss me you should've just said so. I can't believe you were planning on wasting perfectly good candy." Midorima scolded before he pulled the other into another kiss by the collar of his shirt. After being stunned for a moment Takao kissed back with enough force to push Midorima down. Takao crawled on top of him and wrapped his legs around the taller's torso. It didn't take the two long before the kiss became open-mouthed and heated. The two tongues meshed and rubbed together, mixing their saliva. Both mouths tasted mainly of alcohol to the other but they didn't mind due to the fact that they were already drunk and a bit horny for the each other. Small moans were leaving each mouth, egging the other to keep going. Sadly, all good things must come to an end and they broke apart for air. A trail of saliva still connected the two tongues, reminding the two of their dirty deeds. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds -as if they were mutually asking each other how far they wanted to go- before Midorima's lips connected to Takao's neck. Soft gasps and moans left the other boy at each kiss and bite. Whether Midorima meant to do it or not, he was leaving many marks on Takao.

When Midorima bit lightly on his Adam's apple, Takao let out a moan that was much louder than the rest and he entangled his finger through the green hair. With a lustful smirk Midorima continued to bite and suck on the spot, making Takao's moans grow louder and louder. When there was a nice, big, red hickey Midorima finally pulled away.

Takao shifted in his seat on Midorima's groin and was responded with a low moan. With his interest peaked, Takao moved a little again and got the same response. Liking his new game, Takao started to just rub and press into Midorima's crotch that was growing at each movement.  
Midorima almost forcefully held Takao in place, not wanting to end up creaming his pants from just that. Takao whined when the feeling stopped, also feeling the pleasure of the grinding. Midorima pushed the other down so that he was the one over Takao. The gaze he was sending down caused Takao's face to redden but not look away.

"Shirt." Midorima demanded, already pulling at the red fabric of Takao's shirt. Takao gladly obliged and the unneeded was thrown onto the ground. Midorima's lips attacked Takao's now exposed collar bone, and soon he trailed butterfly kisses down to Takao's sensitive nipples. Takao arched his back and moaned as his sensitive nub was surrounded by a hot, moist cavern. Midorima's tongue pressed into the pink skin and he sucked on the pink flesh until Takao's nipple hardened. He moved his mouth to the opposite side Takao's chest and gave that nipple the same treatment.

"Not... Fair." Takao managed to say through his heavy breathing. His hands found their way to Midorima collar and he pitifully pulled.

"If it bother's you so much, then why don't you take it off?" Midorima offered in his deep, husky whisper, giving Takao shivers. And the good kind. Because he was drunk was why Midorima was acting so lustful but if he was drunk off of the liquor or Takao no on would know.

Shaky fingers found their way to the first button by Midorima's neck and Takao couldn't help but look up at the skin that was being exposed to him like a buffet. As he undid each button he began to make work on Midorima's neck, leaving small hickeys every which way and relishing in the beautiful sounds his partner was making at his work. The last button finally came off and there were hickeys all over Midorima's neck but the largest and redder of all of them was by Midorima's collarbone. The white dress shirt finally off, Midorima pulled down on Takao's dark jeans. Both of the pants were off and on the ground leaving the two in only their underwear, but neither could care. Their lips met once again in a hot, feverish make out, giving them bruised and wet lips. When they pulled away Midorima looked down at the lustful expression Takao was wearing and he stood wobbily off the couch. Takao's whimper and displeasure were obvious at the loss of the other's body heat. As an apology, Midorima leaned down and kissed the boy before walking off to the bathroom. He became almost frantic when he couldn't find what he was looking for but let out a breathe of relief when he found the unfamiliar bottle. He walked back to the living room and walked into the beautiful and erotic scene Takao was giving him. Takao's boxers were off and on the carpeted floor next to the couch, and his hands were wrapped around his own member and pumping. The sounds Takao were making sent heat to Midorima's already weeping cock and he walked as fast as he could to the couch. He pulled Takao's hands from himself and replaced them with his own taped fingers before the point guard protest. With his left arm occupied he gently pressed Takao legs closer to their owner's torso until Takao's hole was revealed and Takao's knees were almost to his shoulders. Takao's sudden flexibility made a million images go through Midorima's mind that made him inwardly groan.

"Takao.. this is going to be a bit uncomfortable at first but I promise you it feels better." Midorima murmured as he dribbled some of the clear lube onto two of his fingers. He was answered with moans and a nod and he trailed a finger to the boy's entrance. He slipped one in and Takao winced and gasped at the foreign intruder. Takao's gasp of pain was quickly replaced with a moan of pleasure as Midorima's left hand rightfully did its job. After a few minutes Midorima added a second finger and started to scissor the digits slowly and gently. Takao winced a cried out softly from the pain of the stretching. He accompanied the hand job with a few sweet kisses to distract Takao from the temporary pain.

Suddenly the smaller boy squirmed and moaned when Midorima's index finger brushed against a bundle of nerves. Curious, he went by that spot again -this time with both fingers aiming for it- and got a louder moan and a greater reaction. Takao wrapped his arms around Midorima's neck and moaned as that spot was continuously being hit.

Forgetting everything but the pleasure he was feeling -those damned talented finger- Takao was about to fall into another, greater bliss when the source of his high was taken out of him. His eyes shot open and he whimpered up at Midorima, begging for those fingers back. He'd do absolutely _anything_ for them back and he meant to make that known with that stare he was giving Midorima. Takao's eyes widened when he saw that the shooter's dark boxers were off and he was lathering a quite large appendage with clear liquid.

"Takao.. this is going to hurt a lot at first but bear with me.." Midorima warned, resting the tip of his member to Takao's awaiting entrance. Takao gulped and nodded nervously, preparing himself by gripping Midorima's shoulders and wrapping a leg around the bigger teen's torso while the other's calf was rested against Midorima's shoulder.

The pain he felt when Midorima entered him was excruciating and he dug his nails into pale skin and let out a silent scream. Midorima noticed this and went to pull out but Takao stopped him by tightening his leg's hold on the other's torso, pressing Midorima even more into him. Hell yeah it hurt, but he wasn't about to let Midorima back out now when they've gone this far already. After what felt like an eternity to both boys Takao rocked his hips a bit and didn't feel as much pain as before. He actually felt a small bit of pleasure and it surprised him. He continued to rock his hips and Midorima soon joined in, taking control. His thrusts were slow, deep, and sensual and Takao loved every moment of it. Soon enough, Midorima brushed against his prostate and he almost screamed.

"Oh my god, Shintarou there! Oh fuck, do that again!" Takao begged out, arching his back and digging his nails into Midorima's back a second time. Midorima wasn't about to deny the other boy his pleasure and he enjoyed the feeling that came across him when Takao called out his first name.

Takao was moaning loud enough for the entire street to most likely hear but both horny and drunk boys wouldn't have cared even if Midorima's parents walked into the room, that's how much the two were in ecstasy. The entire couch was shaking from the power behind each one of Midorima's thrusts, and it wasn't long for the two to near their release.

"Sh.. Shinta.. I'm.. ah, I'm gonna..!" Takao called out as he was being pounded into. Midorima wrapped his tapped fingers around Takao's weeping member and matched each pump with his thrusts, wanting hear his name screamed out again.

"Sh-Shintarou!" Takao called out a second before milky, white fluid shot out of himself, coating his and Midorima's naked chests. Midorima felt Takao's walls tense around him and he came as well, calling out the smaller boys first name. He continued to ride out his orgasm, the two feeling absolutely blissful almost as if they were on a drug. Soon Midorima felt too weak to hold himself over the other boy and he pulled out of the point guard, a stream of fluid leaving the abused hole. He laid down next to Takao on the small couch, soon pulling him onto his still sticky chest. Takao sighed and curled into the tall teen, gazing up at him with hazy eyes.

"I should.. bring.. alcohol over.. more often..." Takao managed to say between each heavy breathe. A small chuckle left his partner and a protective arm was wrapped Takao's body.

"Yeah, maybe.. you should.." Midorima replied in between his own breathing. The two drifted off to sleep, leaving their future selves a mess and a lot to explain to each other.


End file.
